Pranktastic
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Take Jeff & Shannon's hyperness, Dx's antics, the minds of Helms and Matt and the protection of the four big guys what do you get? Absolute Chaos backstage, is anyone safe from them?
1. Prologue

_A/N: I know this is only short but it is setting up for the rest of the story think this of a prologue to it :) Hope you all enjoy remember to vote on my polls and please any thoughts on this is welcome :) _

**Sitting around backstage Jeff looks sad. Everyone watches and wonders why he is so sad. Matt walks into the room and looks at his brother.**

_'Jeff you can get skittles later.'_

_'I'_

_'You?'_

_'Don't'_

_'Don't?'_

_'Want skittles.'_

**Everyone in the room gasps, Jeff not want skittles how the hell does Jeff not want skittles. Jeff's whole world is skittles.**

_'Are you feeling ok?'_

**Walking over to his brother matt checks his head, no he feels ok.**

_'What's wrong, you sick? You hungry? You..'_

_'Matt I'm not two.'_

_'Ok fine what's wrong?'_

**Jeff turns away and slumps onto the sofa not saying another word. Everyone in the room is now hugely concerned something was wrong and not even his brother could find out what. Matt turns and shakes his head before leaving the room and entering back in five or so minutes later with a bag of skittles and some pixy stix, walking over to his brother who hadn't moved he placed them next to him. Now normally Jeff would take them go hide and eat them but he didn't even turn to look at them.**

_'Err Jeff present?'_

_'Don't want them.'_

_'Ok what's wrong this is so not like you even when your on deaths doorstep. What the hell is wrong?'_

_'Nothing.'_

**Jeff curls himself into a ball not even taking notice of the candy next to him. As everyone tilts their head all saying whats wrong with hardy, whispering to eachother.**

_'Jeff we have a match later you need energy please eat them.'_

**He couldn't believe he had to ask his brother to eat candy. CANDY? What the hell was wrong with Jeff.**

_'Please?'_

**Ok now he was begging what the hell? He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar call.**

_'JEFFY!?'_

**Turning on his heels Matt looks over to the door and began to count down. 5...4...3...2...1..Door's swung open and a very hyper friend ran and jumped onto Jeff.**

_'JEFFY!'_

_'SHANNY!'_

**Jeff turned and smiled up at his little best friend wrapping his arms round him.**

_'Missed you.'_

_'Missed you Moore.'_

_'I see what you did there.'_

**Shannon chuckles at this before his eyes open wide.**

_'Jeffy think what I think, Skittles, Pixy Stix and...'_

_'Mhmmm.'_

**Jeff's eyes grew wide as the two friends quickly grabbed the candy and ran off in the opposite direction. Everyone stared blankly what the hell just happened?**

_'Grate now we have two hyper maniacs.'_

_'Matt?'_

_'Jeff missed Shannon that be why, well good luck people.'_

_'Good luck?'_

_'Welcome to the chaos.'_

**...**


	2. Spray Painting

**Having hidden themselves in The Hardy locker room the two friends finsih off the candy pretty quick now hyper and happy.**

_'Shanny i really did miss you.'_

_'I know, ah missed ya too.'_

**He tried smiling innocent and if it hadn't been for the tattoo's he would have looked like he was fourteen again. The two friends grab Jeff's spray paint and start 'decorating' the locker room. in a world of their own they don't see three people stood by the door.**

_'Hey Hardy we can help?'_

**Jeff spins round thinking it was Matt, phew it's just DX.**

_'Sure but Shan is using the green one.'_

_'Damn you Moore.'_

_'Ah no.'_

**Hunter and Shawn along with Kid run back to their locker room and bring back with them more paint much to the delight of the two hyper friends as the five of them start to redecorate the locker room before moving onto the next each room a different design. The boys laugh amungst themselves and end up spraying eachother too. Suddenly...**

_'D...X!'_

**The five of them stop and drop the spray paints looking about to one another before all four little guys hide behind Hunter.**

_'Thank's.'_

**...**

_'HARDY!'_

_'MOORE!'_

_'Argh shit!'_

**They all said in unison before scambling their art products together and looking about now where the hell were they going to go. More callings could be heard as everyone was going back to their locker rooms only to find it had been totally re-decorated.**

_'DX, HARDY, MOORE! MY OFFICE NOW!'_

_'Shit!'_

**At that instant the Kevin and Scott peered in the room, they had been searching for their fellow kliq members.**

_'KEVVY!'_

**Shannon drops the spray cans once more and runs jumping up and hugs Kevin.**

_'Argh hello little Angel.'_

_'Hey chico you grown?'_

_'Shush big smelly.'_

_'Hey i do not smell.'_

_'Err hum, you know eachother.'_

**Kevin looked past Shannon and saw the others all looking confused.**

_'Yeah WCW.'_

_'Kevvy you hide us please.'_

**Shannon pouts at Kevin and puts on a little cherub look.**

_'Ok, we have a room upstairs away from everyone you boys can come up there.'_

_'YAY!'_

**Shannon refused to budge from being held by Kevin, who quite happily carried him up to the second florr as the others quickly followed huddling together then once in the room locking the door. Everyone laughs as they get in and sit down as Shannon sits on Kevins lap.**


	3. Honorary Member's

**All sat up in their room for the night the boys burst into laughter, before Shannon opens his eyes wide.**

_'SHIT!'_

**Jeff opens his eyes wide and looks over at his friend on the giants lap.**

_'What?!'_

_'We forgot to tell the other two we were up here.'_

_'Arrgh oh well haha.'_

**Jeff sits back comfortably liking the idea that his brother was not here to annoy him. Dx were busy discussing their plan for the night as Scott was lingering around them. Kevin quite happily had one arm wrapped around Shannon's stomach and was leaning back on the other. Shannon screwed his face up before tilting it and using hand gestures.**

_'Jeff we have to go find them.'_

_'And why would I want to do that?'_

_'Because we have no ride home.'_

**Jeff then screwed his face up, that was true they didn't.**

_'Err hum, you have the Kliq boys.'_

**Both their eyes opened wide.**

_'How about we make up honorary members of the Kliq?'_

**Everyone looked over at Hunter who looked pretty pleased with his idea.**

_'I don't have a problem with that I mean they are pretty cool.'_

_'I second it...or was that third?'_

_'It doesn't matter Shawn, and yeah I agree now it's up to you big Kev.'_

**Kevin looks at the fellow Kliq members then at Jeff who seems like he loves this idea, then looks at Shannon whose eyes haven't left him. He smiles at Shannon.**

_'Ah suppose they can be, I mean hell they come up with good pranks too. Don't you SHAN-NON.'_

**Shannon looks hurt before giggling.**

_'I neba did notting'_

_'Oh so you didn't manage to get Sting yes STING in a dress?'_

**Everyone burst into laughter looking at the little blonde one who had an accomplished look on his face.**

_'Or single handedly scare half of NWO.'_

**Again more snickers, Jeff going red from laughing so much.**

_'Or how about making those girls think that there was a devil under the ring?'_

_'Or scary everyone on Halloween.'_

**By now everyone was in fits of laughter as Shannon looked as smug as ever.**

_'Ok so maybe I did a few pranks...'_

_'Or how about the biggest one and making Bischoff cry?'_

**Shannon burst into laughter.**

_'NOW that was damn fucking funny he cried like a girl.'_

**...**

* * *

_A/N: I know this is short but alas I'm at college i will update as soon as I have time :)_


End file.
